


Up Close And Personal

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H is in hidingAnd horny...





	Up Close And Personal

\- “Stop moving...”  
\- You mutter the words  
\- Triple H stares at you  
\- Huffs softly  
\- "We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine."  
\- You stare at him  
\- “You keep this up I might as well just let you fuck me.”  
\- He smirks  
\- You groan  
\- Roll your eyes  
\- “That’s what you want isn’t it?”  
\- He nods  
\- You sigh  
\- Move to wriggle your panties off  
\- Spread your legs  
\- “Just try not to growl...”  
\- He smirks  
\- Steals a kiss  
\- Pushes himself into you  
\- You bite your lip to not moan  
\- “Oh... fuck.”  
\- The words are almost whispered  
\- He smirks  
\- Makes his pace  
\- You cling onto him  
\- Ride him wantonly  
\- Kiss him roughly every time you want to moan  
\- The authorities leave  
\- In the end  
\- You sigh  
\- Ride him to completion  
\- Drag him out the cupboard  
\- Push him onto the bed  
\- Glance out the window  
\- The van is gone  
\- You smirk  
\- “Now... where were we?”


End file.
